


［斑带］探病记

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan





	［斑带］探病记

【斑带】探病记

 

“我操，”带土说，“他是真的不懂还是假的不懂？”

斑失而复得的弟弟宇智波泉奈像是什么都没有听到似地从他身旁走过，继续着调整输液速度的动作，看起来专业得甚至有些可怕。带土恶意地想着等到斑老得卧床不起的时候或许还能省一笔雇护工的钱。当然更有可能的是“病人”和“护工”都活不到担任这个角色的时候。不过预演一下也是好的，就当是刷刷经验值了嘛。

瞧他那张脸蛋，带土毫不掩饰地抬着眼睛盯着对方，目光轻佻地在他脸上画着圈，哪像是34岁的人哟，说是24岁都能有人信。

被那样的目光注视着，泉奈有些不舒服地动了动。他低头看去，对上了带土疯疯癫癫的目光——还有半张这回新伤压旧伤的包着纱布的脸。带土挑衅地冲他挑了挑眉毛——这人也就只有眉眼的地方长得像宇智波，也不知道哥哥之前到底是怎么一直看错了十多年。

怪我，怪我不够强，让哥哥担心了——甚至现在因为我的能力不够，还让哥哥遭受了危险……

暗自比对了一下自己和带土在同一个位置上的成绩，泉奈觉得牙根有点酸。他抬脚往外头走了两步，又倒回来神情复杂地打量着这次真正地救了斑一命的人。

“你要做的就是养好伤活下去。这也不懂的话还是少担心别人了。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

岂知带土在听了他这话之后反倒笑了起来——不是那种干巴巴、敷衍又讽刺的笑；在那之上，还带着些面对低智者的无奈成分——他伤势较轻的那边手臂想要抬起来做个什么动作，却被锁在病床栏杆上的手铐制止了。

他的笑声更高了。

“说什么笑话呢，我懂，我懂，我当然懂。不懂的时候你们就把我电一电，嘿，吱吱吱吱的，怎么不懂呢，好懂得很，就跟写数据一样又快又方便。要是你们哪天也来试一试，说不定我们还能一起懂一点别的什么东西呢！”

疯子，泉奈想。他看着带土手指方向上唯一的设备——一个斜斜立着的氧气瓶——摇了摇头。

在他即将无声地合上病房门的时候，斑的身影在走廊上出现了。他站直了看向自己的兄长，咬了咬丰厚的下唇。

“哥哥，你好像对他很上心。”

“上心太久了，一时半会改不过来……但我有分寸的。就算被那么弄过了，他也还是狼，不是狗啊。”

斑回想起带土扑到他身前替他挡住枪口的那一幕。虽然那不过是个关键肌腱已经被毁掉的人调用了其余所有能活动的肌肉孤注一掷的一扑，并不能持久，然而在那一瞬间，他仍然展现出了曾经家族二把手的强大能力。

带土的血在他眼前飞溅开来的时候斑感到了惊讶。他没敢相信带土的选择竟然真的是保护他，而不是像曾经某次一样和刺客站在一边。

“狼吗？”泉奈摇摇头，“可他现在不仅伤得根本动不了，还有点疯疯癫癫的。哥哥你完全可以不用……”

 

“……你还真的是想治疗我啊？”带土有些吃惊地说。他警惕地盯着斑。他想干嘛？他敢肯定斑绝对是见到了泉奈的，甚至有可能泉奈这会还在外头坐着等他哥哥呢！泉奈在等斑，斑在等他，那么泉奈在等的其实是他……哈，再想想泉奈那想来看他不顺眼的神情，要不是怕牵动伤口他当下就笑出来了。真不是因为担心笑声会被泉奈听见，听见又如何，自己害怕他吗？怕个屁。他就没怕过除了斑以外的什么人。他小时候怕斑，长大了却发现斑还是有能耐让自己害怕。刻在神经里一般的条件反射。

“……你好好养伤。”斑原本以为泉奈的话语有所夸大，但他一进这个房间就明白了弟弟所言非虚。到底是哪个蠢货把他又排进这间病房的？虽然自那以后就把房间一角的电刺激机器给撤了换上了备用的氧气瓶，但……他仔细地打量着带土的神情，只能说出这么一句话。

“喂，你别走啊！”见斑有离开的趋势，带土动了动被铐在床栏上的那边手腕，发出了刺耳的刮擦声，“这么好医好药地吊着我，总得有个原因吧。这一个月来花在我身上的医药费虽然对你不过九牛一毛，但要拿下一两块难啃的小骨头也是足够了……别跟我说是出于什么爱之一族宇智波的家族情谊。”

他一面说，一面用锐利起来的目光扫视着病房里的种种。

可惜在斑看来，带土这种神情更像是恨意燃烧时不甚泄露出的火光。他不知道该怎么回答带土的问题。答案他已经在很久以前向带土传授过，但陷入了偏执的人首先排除的就是那个最自然的原因。

（“……虽然我们是干的这一行，但是也要知恩图报。”

揉着他头发说出过这句话的斑早就被带土在大脑被电流击穿的那一刹那扔进了幻梦。）

得不到回应，带土的精力又开始逐渐（符合他此时身体状态地）开始回落。斑再一次地走向房门，却在拧开把手之前朝他偏过头。

“……你喜欢的话，怎么想都随便你吧。”

哈？

犹自惊讶的时候，门轴声再次响起。宇智波泉奈的脸出现在那里。他刚刚还真等在外面啊？带土想着，同时厌烦地盯着这个刚刚给他药瓶里加了一支镇静药剂的男人。

“不要以为这样就能对哥哥出言不逊！”他说。很好，这样看起来倒是稍微有些34岁的样子了，带土想。

“是是是，不然好弟弟就要来给我洗嘴了嘛，”他一面说，一面像是想起了什么有趣的经历一样扬起了（没被纱布包住的）一边嘴角，“兄友弟恭的典范，我有没有那么笨呀？好哥哥，好弟弟。”

“当然，你最多也就只是个好弟弟啦。”

满意地看着泉奈扭曲起来的脸在门缝里消失，带土顿时觉得心情大为舒畅，毫不挣扎地停止了与药物的艰难斗争，睡倒过去。

 

END


End file.
